


Aomine x Kise Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tagalog, just fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKise drabbles at ficlets. Karamihan inspired ng Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailangan matutunan ni Aomine na sumayaw para sa isang formal event. Kise to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi ko maalala kung saan galing ang prompt nito, sorry! At hindi ako marunong sumayaw. Sa YouTube lang ako kumopya ng moves (halimbawa na lang, [ito](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8PIcO4_S5Q)). Pasensiya na sa inaccuracies.
> 
> Feeling ko marami pa rin 'tong typos, kaya paki-comment na lang pag may nakita kayo. Salamat!

"In short, kailangan ko matuto sumayaw para sa gala, o lagot ako kay coach," sabi ni Aomine habang nilalapag ang noo sa kanilang lamesa sa Maji Burger. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pinilit iyon ng kanyang coach sa Junior National Team, kung saan siya ay trainee, pero tingin niya parusa lang ang kondisyon na 'yon sa mga beses na naging pasaway siya. "Tinanong ko na si Satsuki pero wala; pati si Ryou, pero maliit siya masyado."

Para maimbita siya sa gala na iyon ay napakalaking bagay--regulars lang ang iniimbita, kaya sa tingin niya mapo-promote na siya kahit pang-bench lang. At saka andami niyang makakasalamuwang importanteng tao doon, mga atleta at coach at trainers at scouts. Kaya sineseryoso niya ito, kasama na ang pagkatutong sumayaw.

Tumigil si Kuroko sa pagsipsip ng kanyang milkshake. "Pasensiya na, Aomine-kun, pero hindi yata kita matutulungan diyan."

"Lalo naman ako!" dagdag ni Kagami, na nasa tabi ni Kuroko.

"Ako, matutulungan kita!!" narinig nila.

Tumingala si Aomine para makita si Kise, na kararating lang, animo dala-dala ang araw sa kanyang pagpasok. "Kumuha ako ng lessons dati para sa isang video shoot, at alala ko pa ang waltz, Aominecchi! Kailan uli ang gala?"

"Dalawang linggo mula ngayon."

"Eeeeh! Kailangan na natin mag-practice araw-araw. May kaibigan ang ate ko na may-ari ng dance studio malapit sa mga school natin. Tatanungin ko siya kung pwede manghiram ng kwarto ng fourteen days." Nagsimula siyang mag-text at sandali lang, inanunsyo niya na, "Pwede na raw!"

Pinasalamatan ni Aomine ang langit para kay Kise at sa kakayahan nito na manghalina (o mang-bully?) sa pamamagitan ng text. Pero dumaing lamang siya at nagsabing, "Sige na nga."

***

Dahil tapos na ang season, wala na silang practice sa Touo, kaya pagkatapos ng klase ay dumiretso siya sa address na tinext sa kanya ni Kise. Nadatnan niya itong naguunat sa isang katamtamang kwarto na puno ng salamin ang pader at kahoy ang sahig. Salamat at walang ibang tao sa loob dahil mamamatay muna sa hiya si Aomine bago sila makapagsimula.

Inutusan siya ni Kise na mag-stretching din. Nagmaktol siya ng kaunti, pero sumunod naman.

"So, Aominecchi, magsimula tayo sa waltz box step. Simple lang 'to!"

"Sabi mo yan, eh madali lang sa'yo ang kumopya."

"Hindeee! Kaunti lang ang steps nito na uulit-ulitin lang. Ituturo ko sa'yo ang steps sa lalaki tapos ako naman ang sa babae..."

Tumayo sila nang magkatabi, at minandohan siya ni Kise na panoorin ang gagawin niya gamit ang paa.

"One: left foot forward. Two: right foot to the side. Three: bring your left foot to the right, then close. Four: right foot backward. Five: left foot to side uli. Six: close."

"Parang gumagawa ka lang ng kahon."

"Tama!" Tila gustong pumalakpak ni Kise. "Ganun lang. One, two, three. One, two, three."

"Pero parang hindi naman siya sayaw?" wari ni Aomine.

"Dadagdagan pa kasi natin yan ng mga 'rise and fall.'" Inulit ni Kise ang mga naunang galaw, pero ngayon nagsalit-salit siya ng pagtingkayad at paglapat ng paa. "Down, up, up. Down, up, up."

Nakita na ni Aomine ngayon ang anyo ng tunay na waltz. Ginaya niya si Kise, at matapos ang maraming pagtangka ay nakagawa na rin siya ng isang disenteng box step.

"Good job! Pano kung gawin na natin nang magkasama?" Inabot ni Kise ang kanyang kanang kamay sa kaliwang kamay ni Aomine, at ang kaliwang kamay ng modelo ay lumapat sa kanang braso ni Aomine. Tumingin siya nang may pag-asam sa mga mata ni Aomine.

"Ano?" Yung totoo, alam ba dapat niya kung saan ilalagay ang kanang kamay niya? Eh siya ang estudyante dito!

Palarong umirap si Kise bago kinuha ang kanang kamay ni Aomine at ipinatong ito sa paypay ng kanyang balikat. Bumalik siya sa naiwang pustura. "Sundan mo lang ako."

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos noon ay nagkauntugan sila.

"Lokohan ba 'to?" reklamo ni Aomine.

"Sorry, sorry, nakalimutan ko na ako nga pala ang babae!"

Inulit nila ang naunang posisyon, at sinundan niya si Kise, na namuno sa kanilang paggalaw at pag-ikot. Hindi naman pala masama, kung aaminin ni Aomine. Sa katunayan, hindi nila pareho namalayan ang oras dahil may kumatok na lamang na staff ng studio at sinabing tapos na ang oras nila. Noon ay nagulat si Aomine, at biglaang pinakawalan ang hawak kay Kise.

Muli silang nag-unat para mag-cooldown habang pinapaliwanag ni Kise ang mga gagawin sa mga susunod na araw.

***

Ganyan lumipas ang dalawang linggo: magkikita sila sa studio, tuturuan siya ni Kise ng iba pang klase ng waltz, at magsasayaw sila sa animo'y sarili nilang mundo. Bawat araw ay mas nagiging komportable si Aomine sa galaw ng kanyang katawan (salamat na rin sa wili ni Kise magturo, at sa pasensya niya kapag may hindi makuha si Aomine).

Sa kanilang huling araw, minungkahi ni Kise na subukan nilang sumayaw sa kanyang piniling piyesa. Kinalikot niya ang cellphone para makakabit ito sa Bluetooth speaker. Pamilyar ang musika kay Aomine ngunit nasa dulo ng dila niya kung saan niya ito narinig. Nang tinanong niya si Kise, pinaliwanag nito na classical ang piyesa at sikat ito, kaya baka patugtugin ito sa gala.

Tumungo ang modelo, inalay ang kanang kamay kay Aomine, at tinanong ito ng, "Pwede ba kayong maisayaw?"

Sa isang kalahating-segundo ay tila isang prinsipeng may ginintuang buhok ang nasa harapan niya; kumurap si Aomine at nasa harapan niya uli si Kise. Imbes na lokohin ito na tigilan ang pag-iinarte, kinuha niya lang ang kamay nito at umakbay.

Mabagal ang simula ng masayang musika, pero pagkatapos ng dalawang minuto ay bumilis ang tugtugin. Naglakas-loob si Aomine na subukan ang ilang natutunang dip kay Kise, na hanggang tenga ang ngiti bawat beses. Sa pagsabay ng kanilang mga pag-ikot sa pagtaas at pagbaba ng mga nota, pakiramdam ni Aomine ay parang lumilipad siya. At kahit na natanto niya na may mga pagkakapareha ang basketball at pagsayaw, ang nararamdaman niya ngayon ay iba sa klase ng high na madalas niyang nakukuha sa paborito niyang sport.

Pinakamabilis ang tempo sa huling minuto ng kanta kaya pinakamabilis din ang mga ikot nila, at nang tumigil ang musika ay tadtad sila ng pawis. Nakatitig sila sa isa't isa, parehong humihingal sa katahimikan ng studio.

Si Kise ang pumutol sa kanilang tinginan--inabot nito ang mga bimpo nila. "Ang galing-galing mo na, Aominecchi! Siguro naman hindi ka na mapapahiya sa gala niyo?"

"Salamat 'yon sa 'yo." Yun naman kasi ang totoo, isip ni Aomine.

Mamimiss niya ang mga gabi-gabing one-on-one na ito.

***

Tinext siya ni Kise pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng okasyon.

_good evening! .☆.*･*.♪｡･ﾟ･｡.☆.* (´ー｀*)ﾉ kumusta ang gala?_

_ok lang. boring ang sayaw actually_

_BORING??? wala kang nakasayaw? wag mo sabihing sayang ang lessons natin!!! (*´д｀*)_

_boring kasi wala..._  
_walang naging katulad ang huling waltz natin._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really enjoyed writing this because the image alone of them two dancing brightened my day. What did you think? Let me know through your kudos/comments!_


	2. Bangungot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagising siya ng isang masamang panaginip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base sa prompt na [ito](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/146351648728/imagine-your-otp-sleeping-together-nothing-lewd) (pero may pagkakaiba).

Nagising si Daiki sa kung-anong pagkabasa sa kanyang likod. Nang maalimpungatan siya, may narinig siyang mga hikbi at naramdamang panginginig. Mulat na ang kanyang mga mata ngayon. Tumalikod siya at nagtanong, "Ano'ng nangyari?"

Hindi ito ang kadalasa'y birong pag-iyak ni Ryota: hinihingal ito, nanginginig ang mga labi, maga ang mga mata sa pag-iyak. "Bi--binangungot ako."

"Tungkol saan?"

"Na...napanaginipan ko na namatay ka raw."

Hinimas-himas niya ang braso ni Ryota. "Pero andito ako." Sapat na kaya iyon?

Mali, dahil napahagulgol si Ryota.

Ano na'ng gagawin niya ngayon? Hindi si Daiki ang pinaka-sensitive na tao sa mundo, ani Satsuki. At ni Tetsu. At ni Midorima. At ni Akashi. Pati ni Kagami. (Oo, oo, halos lahat na ata ng kakilala niya, nasabihan na siya noon.)

Paano ba magpatahan ng tao?

Sinubukan niyang akapin si Ryota--ginabayan ang ulo nito sa kanyang dibdib at bahagyang umugoy-ugoy, tila may hawak na sanggol. "Hindi ako basta mamamatay. Lakas ko kaya na 'to? Regular ako mag-work out; nagbawas na ko sa fast food at iniinom ko pa yung mga masusumpa mong juice. Hindi kaya ako magkakasakit."

Mas kalmado na ata si Ryota, pero humihikbi pa ito. Ramdam pa rin ni Daiki ang basa ng luha.

"Dodoblehin ko ang pa-checkup kay Midorima. Tatlo o apat pa kung gusto mo."

Tumingala si Ryota, ngunit may bahid pa rin ng pag-alala ang mga mata. "Pero Daiki, sa panaginip ko, naaksidente ka raw."

Patay. Ano'ng isasagot niya dun? _Tahan na, Ryota_. Siguro kapag...

Hinalikan niya ang kaliwang pisngi kung saan may patak ng luha.

"Siguro..."

Isang halik sa pilikmata.

"...kapag inalok niya ko..."

Halik sa basang kanang pisngi.

"...ng lucky item..."

Isa pa, sa gilid ng bibig.

"...hindi ko na sila..."

Dampi sa noo ni Ryota.

"...ibabato sa mukha niya? Pangontra din sila sa aksidente."

Sa wakas, tumawa na siya. At nakahinga na nang maluwag si Daiki.


	3. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matapos ang Teikou Middle School reunion, nagreminisce si Kise kasama si Aomine.

Tapos na ang kanilang reunion, at isa-isa nang nag-uuwian ang mga tao. Pero hinila siya ni Kise para sa isang "trip down memory lane," na para bang hindi iyon ang silbi ng katatapos na salo-salo.

Naglakad sila sa tabi ng lumang gym, kung saan tinuro ni Kise na nangyari ang una nilang pagkikita. Makulay niyang kinuwento ang pangyayari noong araw na 'yon, pero kahit hindi na maalala nang eksakto ni Aomine ang mga detalye, alam niyang walang _madramang_ hangin na _madramang_ hinihipan ang mga tuyong dahon sa paligid nila noon tulad ng pilit ni Kise. Nang akma niyang irereenact ang pagbato ng bola sa ulo ni Kise, tumawa lang ito at paluksong iniwan siya.

Sinubukan nilang pumasok sa gym pero sara na ito; gayon pa man, nabisita na nila ito kanina at naglaro pa nga ng kaunting basket. Sa huli ay nauwi sila sa convenience store na tinatambayan nila dati pagkatapos ang practice. Nagulat si Aomine na bukas pa ito, walang pinagbago makalipas ang sampung taon, kahit na ang mga katabing tindahan ay puro iba na.

"Hm, Aominecchi, naalala mo nung naging regular player na 'ko? Sabi niyo magse-celebrate tayo, pero dito niyo lang ako dinala. At ako pa ang pinagbayad niyo ng buong karton ng popsicle!"

Natatandaan pa ito ni Aomine, oo. "Ano naman?"

"So may utang ka pa sa 'king ice cream!"

Bago pa makapagreklamo si Aomine, kinaladkad siya ni Kise papasok ng convenience store para hanapin ang lintik na ice popsicle.

Siyempre may stock nito, siyempre. Si Aomine ang nagbayad, sa galak ni Kise, at umupo sila sa bangko sa harap ng tindahan para kumain.

Pinalala lamang ng popsicle ang panglaw ni Kise dahil ngayon, mangiyak-ngiyak na ito tungkol sa gaano siya kasaya na makita silang lahat muli (oo nga't kung saan-saan siya dinadala ng kanyang trabaho, pero para namang wala na silang kontak; si Aomine nga, sa isang araw ay hindi bababa sa limang beses makatanggap ng personal text at isang selfe mula kay Kise). Mukhang malalim ang pinaghuhugutan ni Kise dahil nang tapos na siya kumain at pinunasan ang bibig, hindi niya napansin na may kaunti pang ice cream na naiwan sa gilid ng kanyang bibig.

Hindi alam ni Aomine kung bakit nakatuon ang pansin niya dito. Baka dahil pinapaalala nito ang kanilang pagkabata, bago pa sila sinira ng mga pagkakataon. Baka dahil ang ganda ng pagkakapinta ng sinag ng palubog na araw sa mukha ni Kise. Baka dahil sadyang kaakit-akit ng mga labi ni Kise ngayon. Kung ano pa man ang dahilan, ang gusto niya lang ay dilaan ang munting dungis na iyon.

Hindi na siya nag-isip pa; humilig siya para gawin ang nais. Sabay namang tumagilid si Kise paharap sa kanya at nagtanong, "Sobrang saya ko ngayon, ikaw ba--"

Lumapat ang kanyang dila sapul sa mga labi imbes na sa pisngi, pero hindi ito nauwi sa pagkailang dahil tinaggap siya ni Kise. Malagkit at lasang prutas ang kanilang halik, at malamig man ito sa una ay hindi nagtagal na ganoon.

Nang sila'y nag-aalangang maghiwalay, iniwasan nila ang tingin ng isa't isa, kahit pa nasilip nila na pareho silang nakangiti. Ngayon pa ba sila magkakailangan kahit naramdaman nila na sampung taon na nilang ibig gawin iyon?

Napakamot na lang sa leeg niya si Aomine at mahiyaing sumagot ng, "Oo, sobrang saya ko rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let me know what you think (◡‿◡✿)_


End file.
